


Too Sexy For Your Own Good

by NotStrayghtKids



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ALSO CAN YOU COMMENT IDK IF YOU HATE IT OR YOU WANT ME TO DIE IDK, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anyways, Don't Kill Me, I love you );, M/M, Sexting, Top Minho, again the others are only mentioned, also this is my first smut don't come at me please-, bottom Minho for a while, bottom jisung, chan has a bad idea, gotta tag this sksksk, i swear ill do an ot8 soon, its bad but o well, top Jisung for a while, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-01-25 04:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotStrayghtKids/pseuds/NotStrayghtKids
Summary: Minho usually has common sense to ignore Chan's bad ideas, seems this time he presented his lack-there-of when he, instructed by chan, signs up to a website that may well lead to the best solution to his current problem.Guess Chan didn't really have too bad of an idea.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92





	1. What is thy name, Stranger?

  
Minho needed some relief after his stressful dance assignment. Of course, Chan had been the one to offer it, that boy sometimes had the dumbest ideas, but somehow, they managed to work out. This one… maybe not his best one, but it had Minho entering his details for a one on one camboy sight. Apparently he'd been doing this himself. 

He scrolled for a few minutes, pulling faces and fake gagging at the ID’s that came up. Most of these people were either over 40, or looked completely drunk and busted. Minho would much rather settle for someone who was his age, and appealed to his tastes instead of someone who was alarmingly older than him and creepy looking.

He was just thinking of how much of a dumb idea this was and how hard of a process it would be to sue someone his age for convincing him to sign up for a porn site, when his eyes landed on a very attractive and seductive looking boy, seemingly around his age. 

He couldn’t help but let a small smile grace his face when he noticed the squirrel like cheeks on the boy in the picture. His cute features clashed with whatever idea he was going for, and Minho found his endearing. He clicked, acknowledging that the person was indeed around his age, just about younger by one or two years, and that his name was ‘Sungie ♡ ’. 

Weird name, kind of cute and babyish. wait... maybe that’s his ki- he thought as he pulled up the messages. 

He started typing something, realising mid sentence that this was probably the most dodgy and messed up thing he could have done so far. He was signing up to a PORN WEBSITE, about to message a stranger -who was amazingly sexy mind you- to pleasure himself in exchange for money. 

He was about to close the app when he received a notification:

**‘Sungie ♡ is typing…'**  
  
A blush forced itself onto his face, and his fingers scrambled across the screen to fully open the notification. He's already running into overdrive, this one person he hasn't even met, seen, interacted with is making him feel things. The tension is strengthened when a highly flirtatious message read across his screen.

_Sungie ♡: Hey, you (; _

All of a sudden he was feeling sweaty, nervous and weird. He had never involved himself in something like this, and for a second forget what made him start now. The curly haired idiot flashed across his mind and he made a mental reminder to attack the young producer when he found him.

_Min Hoe: hey ;o_

_Sungie ♡: What can I do for you, honey?_

The way this man was addressing him gave him second thoughts. He did consider maybe there were catfishes, seeing as the picture of the boy looked too good to be real. He knew that everything that was being said was fake, they were just doing their job. 

_Min Hoe: what can you do?_

_Sungie ♡: Anything, baby, anything you want xx_

Minho's heartrate is becoming increasingly rapid, he doesn't know how to talk to this guy, he doesn't know what he's doing or why he's doing it, all he knows is that this stranger is causing his stomach to slide around and his dick to harden.   
He had no idea what he was supposed to do now, he never engaged in this kind of thing. 

_Min Hoe: I cant really think of anything, uh..._

He was starting the think the fact that he was new to this was blatantly obvious to whoever was on the other side of the screen, and the reply just comfirmed it. 

_Sungie ♡: You must be new to this, cutie! _

_Min Hoe: too obvious?_

_Sungie ♡: A little, but I dont mind <3 _

Minho was thankful that this person wasn't a desperate texter, forcing some awkward pressure on this conversation. He decided to test the waters, seeing how casual he could make this. It was safer this way, at least he hoped. 

_Min Hoe: care to make a guy a little more comfortable? Im a little confused with what to do rn_

_Sungie ♡: Sure (: what is thy name, stranger? you can call me Sungie by the way ;3_

He didn't know how to answer this, use his real name, completely lie to them? They were probably doing the same to him right now, not caring about what happened as long as they got payed. 

_Min Hoe: Minho works. ((: _

_Sungie ♡: Well, Minho, what made you come to... this? ;o _

_Min Hoe: An idiot friend of mine decided this was a good idea of 'stress relief' and 'a good time'. I was thinking more of a party...?_

_Sungie ♡: Hehe! sounds quite sneaky to meee~_

Minho's mood was lightening as the conversation continued, he felt less pressured and more free to talk about what he wanted. 

_Sungie ♡: Now, you don't have to (because considering how you're doing right now, I know you're not keen on meeting any pedos but I can assure you, I'm not. I'll even prove it to you c:_

**'Sungie ♡ has sent one file' **

He eyed the notification suspiciously, narrowing his eyes before tapping the screen where the message was displayed. He was pleasantly surprised, the person truly was not a pedo, and the picture did reveal the same person in a completely different position; camera above their head of blue hair, eyes looking hungrily into it, see-through silk shirt unbuttoned on the first few and slightly hanging off his shoulders, revealing his soft skin and exposing his prominent collarbone. 

“At least meet me for coffee first, jeez.” Minho scoffed, looking upon the highly seductive ‘Sungie’. His eyes ran along his toned chest, down to his slightly exposed abdomen. Minho was interested- was he drooling?

_Sungie ♡: anyways, theres a party at this guys house. bang chan I think? Hes pretty cool! Some of my friends know him. wanna go? ;o _

Minho almost choked when he read the name of his idiot friend. Okay, maybe Chan’s idea wasn’t the dumbest thing ever. He passively said yes, any chances to get closer to this visual god, he would take. He made a mental note to thank Chan later, for having this party and also to whack him for not telling him as he typed out his reply. 

_Min Hoe: Oh, I know him too. I’ll be there (: _

_Sungie ♡: Awesomeee! who knows? maybe well have a little fun in person (; _

_Min Hoe: See if we didnt just have that calm conversation I would be knocked off my feet, but ‘who knows?' maybe ill take you up on your offer ;p_

_Sungie ♡: Little baby's taking after daddy :')_

Minho giggled and decided he was ready to have his little relief session. This whole conversation and the few events prior had him worked up and he wanted to release the stress.

_Min Hoe: you know, you can do something for me._

He waited for a response which came after a short moment, almost instantly.

_Sungie ♡: and what is that, young master?_

_Min Hoe: Fuck me? _

_Sungie ♡: Not going to lie, i wasnt expecting that. is anyone with you? where are you?_

_Min Hoe: couch, alone ;o _

_Sungie ♡: if you want to ready yourself to take my cock then go ahead, tell hyung when you're done. take it all of and tell me when you want it, baby_

Minho wanted this, and he wanted it soon if not now. He wanted to get rid of this nuisance of an erection. He complied, stripping himself, not too uncomfortable considering he slept almost naked half the time anyways- on the couch and the bed. bad habit, he knows. 

He turned to his side, pulling the middle drawer of his dresser and reaching towards the back grunts of concentration leaving him as he felt around for a box. His fingers closed around a small cardboard box, letting out a sigh of success when he read the label: 'Lubricant (for some slippy fun in bed). He still never understood what the creators were thinking when they added that label on there. He turned his phone back on, typing out a 'ready hyungie' before slicking some of the substance from the small bottle onto his fingers and warming it.

_Sungie ♡: Ready baby? Ready to feel my cock in you, pounding you into your mattress while you scream my name, begging me to let you come?_

Minho felt a shiver running to his pelvis as he read that, he barely knew this guy, had only been messaging him around 10 minutes, had no idea what to do right now and this man knew everything that would make Minho a wet mess in no time. 

_Min Hoe: Yes daddy, i want you to wreck me..._

_Sungie ♡: Give me entrance baby boy, lemme enter you and make you feel good_

Minho did what he was told, angling himself so his butt was facing upwards, spreading his legs to reveal his hole, greedy and craving attention. He circled around it, rubbing the muscle teasingly and pretending to blame it on the other. He slowly eased his finger in, gasping at the feeling of being full. He got over his feeling of uncomfort quite quickly, face contorting from one of strain to one of pleasure as he carefully inserted a second, whimpering at the stretch. 

He grabbed his phone with his free hand, trying to keep still as he texted.

Min Hoe: Feels so good hyung, youre so big.

He wasn't too sure whether it was correct referring to Sungie as hyung, he looked younger. Of course he could be wrong, so he chose to ignore it. 

_Sungie ♡: Baby, fuck yourself on my cock, you deserve it for being so confident already _

This encouraged the dancer to insert a third finger, maximising his pleasure he began to feel the high approaching. He began whining, moaning out the other's 'name' as he moved his hand from his phone to his aching dick, stroking in hopes of milking himself through his climax. He continued to thrust his digits into his backside, stroking his leaking member and rubbing himself against the bed while moaning the name of the person that put him in this state. 

He whined at the loss of contact as he moved his hand from his cock to his phone once again, mental note to wash his phone case after he finished this. 

_Min Hoe: Hyungie... wanna come_

_Sungie ♡: What do we say when we want something baby?_

Minho moaned at his 'hyung's' behaviour, wanting to come already. He played along and typed a bratty reply.

_Min Hoe: Please daddy~ i cant hold it ); _

He exhaled heavily and cried loudly as he released, white strings adorning his stomach and bed sheets, some even reaching his chest. He watched as it rose and fell, in routine with his shaking breaths. 

_Min Hoe: That was so good, Sungie.. I think i just had the biggest nut of my life. _

_Sungie ♡: Did you do it untouched, Min?_

_Also... what did you just call me- are we doing nick-names now?_

Minho's jaw dropped as he realised his mistake. He rapidly typed as fast as his one hand could. 

_Min Hoe: im sorry! hyung! i swear i meant to type that! and no, i touched myself... >.<_

He was nervously waiting, eyeing the 'Sungie ♡ is typing...' with increasing worry. He didn't mean it, seriously. Maybe he was blinded by his pleasure. Maybe Sung would believe that.

_Sungie ♡: Oh Minnie darling, you'll be paying me back good, don't worry about that baby boy._

**'Sungie ♡ has sent one file'**

Minho watched the notification, excitement bubbling in his stomach as his thumb inched closer to the display. He tapped, eyes widening and dick twitching. 

Sungie was on all-fours, tongue hanging out which his chest once again half exposed, legs shown just before the msucle on his butt could be seen. His tongue hanging out slighly, eyes hooded and looking up at the camera once again with lust and hunger emanating from his pupils. 

'_WHAT A TEASE-_' Minho clenched his teeth, typing out a reply. 

_Min Hoe: What do you think you're doing, hyung? >:( _

_Sungie ♡: Nothing much, babe (: You?_

Minho decided now would be a good idea to actually do something with the dripping cum on his hand. He sat up, moving his hand; he positioned it in front of his face, angling his phone upwards from below his chin and his head upwards to the ceiling and looking down at it with hooded eyes, his gaze sending lustful and flirtatious signals as he allowed a smirk to stretch across his mouth. 

**'You have sent one file'**

_Sungie ♡: Okay, damn. That was hot, also since when do people on this app actually look sexy as fuck? _

Minho couldn't help but giggle out loud at Sung's enquiry. He quickly messaged a:

_Min Hoe: I'm gonna go shower, i'll see you later hyungie, either again on this money sapping chatroom or in person (which would be a god damn blessing, I would love to make out with you rn). Bye Sungie! <3 Thanks for this (: _

Before he could lock his phone and set it down, he recieved a lightning fast task. He decided it was probably Sungie texting with two hands _no fair_he thought as he opened the message and his heart fluttered. 

**'Sungie ♡ has sent one file'**

He opened it instantly, and upon realising there was a now a CUTE Sungie instead of a FUCK ME NOW Sungie, along with a:

_'this was fun Minnie, text me, cutie! <3 ~Jisung'_

and a number at the bottom. He chuckled when he read the bottom top corner: 

_'I don't do this for anyone. sO FEeL spEciAL. now imma listen to Twice bye boo <3 '_

He was going to have to make it up to Sungie- erm Jisung, heck his name was a cute/or sexy as him. _what the fuck._

He had the perfect idea to do it, too. First, he had to ask Chan about a certain (too sexy for his own good) squirrel looking boy named Jisung.


	2. Hot Zombie Daddy!

Even though Minho assumed Chan’s stress reliever would have been a party, he’s never been much of a party person. However, he decided that all that would be thrown to the ground and stomped on when he found himself stood in front of the door that may lead him to the one thing he actually wants from this whole ordeal.

Jisung.

He pushed open the door, greeting a few sober kids standing near the entrance and providing mixed reactions to the other, more intoxicated few. Each couple he passed, he found himself becoming progressively more grossed out with each hallway he traversed. As he approached the sea of bodies dancing their hearts out, he was knocked forward and sent stumbling into the group that for some reason looked like some cult club. After a few minutes of avoiding bodies that were slumped on the floor and the occasional puke puddle he managed to find the other wall, leaning his body against it to catch his breath.

‘These stinky ass bitches-‘ his thoughts were cut short from the sudden appearance of a small but familiar boy in his peripheral. He was easier to see with every few steps Minho took, and he finally acknowledged the male as Jisung. Damn, he looked even better in person. Short, lean but decently built. His squirrel cheeks still looked soft and kissable. His hair? Like a fucking cloud.

He grinned, surging forward in excitement- only for his face to fall when he saw some random guy with some Bob the Builder looking hands trying to grind on Jisung from behind. He lowered his head in embarrassment but also in jealousy. “What the fuck?” He heard, before the yelp and a thud signifying that the guy was now on the floor. He snapped his head up hearing a sigh of disgust before noticing that Jisung had visibly perked up upon seeing him.

“Minho!” His smile was back, knowing that Jisung wasn’t playing him and actually remembered him. He stepped forward, closing the gap between their bodies to a mere metre.

Jisung grinned, wrapping his arms around Minho and cuddling him slightly, smirking when he managed to get the older all flustered and red.

“Nice seeing you here”, he mused, giggling when Minho made no response seemingly still conflicted on what to react with. He pulled Minho’s smaller hand into his own, tugging him towards the bar table near the hall that would lead to the bathroom and few bedrooms. “Want a drink?” He asked, grabbing a small bottle and holding it before his mouth after popping off the cap. He took a sip, eyeing Minho softly as he accepted the bottle he held to him. Minho chugged half, eyes narrowing slightly before widening comically at the burn progressing down his throat. He hissed slightly, Jisung laughing cutely in amusement.

Soon they were both slightly enjoying the feeling of being engulfed in a state of drunkenness, taking a seat on the bed they had found while walking through the halls like lost kids looking for their parents, laughing at absolutely anything and everything. It took a few moments for both of them to calm down from the violent burst of laughter they had just finished, obviously looking forward to their next moment of wheezing.

But… It didn’t happen. It seemed that looking into each other’s eyes had them lost, like they were stuck in each other’s irises. Like their eyes were mazes of brown foliage. You know how many people would report legends and myths, about labyrinths being mysterious, and some people thought they were getting closer and closer without even moving, concluding it to the idea that the maze walls were approaching them? That’s what it felt like for Minho. It could be portrayed as him getting closer, and closer, and closer… until he could feel warm breath fanning across his cheeks. Normally he would have gagged at the fact that he was inhaling someone else’s used CO2, but something about Jisung had him feeling comforted and on an adrenaline rush. Just a few seconds, and he could see that, Jisung was indeed, flawless (and judging by the tightness in his pants, Minho was indeed, aroused). His soft nose, his clear skin, his wide eyes representing vast pools of lustrous honey. All of it faded to black- not because it was getting darker, but because sleep was trying to claim him. “AH! Where’s the world gone? PLEASE GOD, I HABEN’T FUGCKHED MINHO YET! DON’T THAKE THIS CHANCE FROM MEEEeeeEeEe-” Jisung shrieks, Minho dropping off the bed in shock, his surprise combining and eventually being replace with amusement as he burst out laughing at the younger’s idiocy.

It took him a few tries to get back onto the bed, flopping uselessly onto the flaw multiple times and groaning as he gripped the sheets. It didn’t help that Jisung was trying to kick his shoulders in fear he was going to be eaten by the “hot zombie daddy!” At some point they were once again sat in front of each other, staring intensely into each other’s pupils again; like a repeat of prior events, they were mere centimetres apart. Sharing breaths, admiring the sights of each other and taking in each others beauty.

“WhYy are joO so HoT, MeAnmIN? bEEE mY BlaNKeTsss” Jisung yelled between giggles as he shoved his small frame onto Minho’s, forcing him into the mattress. Minho was awoken by this, his eyes slightly wild. This guy was legit a child, how are his energy levels so high?! How is Minho on the verge of passing out and flopping back onto the carpet like some demented looking Magikarp because of a few shots and Jisung was some hyperactive squirrel looking shit flapping his arms around spastically?

Minho ignored it and engulfed Jisung in his arms, pushing the young boy against his chest. “Min…” Jisung began, before going silent. It took him a few moments before he aggressively hacked, like he was trying to get phlegm out or something as he spoke again: “HHHHHO”.

Frankly, Minho just wanted to sleep, and this kid had too much energy in this state that he desperately wanted him to shut the fuck up. Having no rational sense of thought, he surged up as much as he could; which by the way, was legit a few centimetres since Jisung was straddling his waist now, stopping him mid movement. He crashed his lips tiredly against Jisung’s. Jisung however, kissed back hungrily.

All of a sudden he was enjoying this, wanting to take as much as he could before sleep ruined his opportunity. He ran his down the squirrel boy’s jaw, sucking on the skin as he descended his warm body.He wrapped his arm around his torso, his other hand losing itself in Jisung’s fluffy hair, running through it softly, occasionally twirling it around his fingers as he angled his head to deepen the kisses he placed. Jisung moaned in a lewd manner, Minho reacting almost instantly and sucking hard where he was licking teasingly. Jisung cupped Minho’s sharp jaw and pushed himself further against the older’s chest, trying to feel him as much as possible, running his hands over his toned body.

“Plunder my booty, MinMin.” He gasped, Minho giggling as exhausted as he was. “Later, baby” he whispered as he pushed Jisung off of him and next to his still body. He turned to face Jisung who coincidentally happened to already be admiring his side profile because like, who wouldn’t? He engulfed Jisung in his arms, clutching him softly but travelling his hands down to his perky butt and thighs, “Goodnight, Sungie.” He sighs, giving them small squeezes before cupping them as they fell asleep. Jisung only cuddled closer and pushed his face into the space above his cuddle buddy’s collarbone.

Smooth, Minho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO YE- COMMENT IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THIS? I FELT AWKWARD BECAUSE I HAD SOME IDEAS BUT I GOT KINDA LAZY TO WRITE THE SMUT HAHA :’)   
Idk why im still here im failING HA-  
Anyways:   
Instagram: staymoments  
http.strcykids  
Twitter: StayOnceMoments  
Discord: CallMeWhenTheAsteroidHits#5349

**Author's Note:**

> like always its not proof read  
because im both lazy and illiterate (;  
SKSKKSKS MY FIRST NON-FLUFF (SMUT) WHATEVER THBSDSDNFKSJDFNSKJFNSKJFNSDKJFN  
ill do an ot9 soon so lIek  
anyways  
PLEASE COMMENT LIKE SERIOUSLY PLEASE ):  
IT HURTS THAT YOU GUYS DONT  
I NEED TO KNOW WHETHER YOU HATE IT, YOU LIKE IT, I COULD IMPROVE SOMETHING, YOU WANT ME TO DIE IDK 
> 
> anyways: 
> 
> Instagram-  
@hansanatizerr  
@staymoments  
Twitter-  
@StayOnceMoments


End file.
